Choosing the Brides
by iamellaNOT
Summary: All eligible ladies receive an invitation to the king's palace. 2 ladies are to be chosen to marry the 2 princes. ahem...princes with enemies that will do anything to kill them and their 'brides'. IMPORTANT NOTICE!
1. The Invitation

**The Invitation**

"Kagome, there's a letter for you!" her mother shouted.  
  
The sound of thumping is heard and Kagome appears in a rush at the end of the stairs and stops abruptly. Her mother was standing a few feet away holding an elegant letter marked with curly letters '_Kagome Higurashi_'. Her mother hands her the letter and Kagome takes it. Taking a deep breath she opens it and pulls the letter out revealing an equally elegant invitation card.  
  
Kagome reads it out loud for her mother to hear.

"_Dear Miss Higurashi,  
There is to be a ball where all the eligible young ladies of the kingdom are invited. During that ball, I, the king, will choose two ladies from all to become the brides of my two sons. I am sure you know who they are; therefore I will not be talking about them in this invitation. For me to choose the brides worthy of my two sons, there will be competitions that everyone will have to attend. All the ladies that attend the ball on the first night will have to stay at the palace for a whole month. The ball will be held on the day of the new moon. It will begin during the evening at six.  
  
Sincerely,  
King_ _Inutaisho_"


	2. What if

What if  
  
"WHAT!?" Kagome screamed. "I have to go to this stupid ball!" Shaking her head she whined. "This can't be happening to me. Mom, tell me this isn't happening to me."  
  
"Kagome this is happening to you. This is the king's invitation. You don't have a choice." Her mother said, taking the letter from Kagome before the letter gets ripped into shreds.  
  
"Wow mom, that is so supportive of you right now." She said sarcastically, now leaning on the stair rail and covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe this. What if I get chosen?" she moaned.  
  
Souta peeked from behind the wall, obviously hearing everything, and said, "Sis, this is your chance to actually get married. Adding under his breath, "Not that it's likely you would get chosen to be the bride of one of the princes."  
  
"I heard that Souta!" screamed Kagome (vein popping) clutching her fist. "You'd better run on the count of three. One, two—(Souta runs back to the living room)"  
  
"Kagome, wouldn't Sango also be going since she is also unmarried?" Her mother inquired. "...Yeah, I think she will be going to. I think I'll go find her now and ask." Kagome turns and heads for the door, the whole time thinking about the invitation. 'What can I do to not get chosen as one of the brides?' she asked herself.  
  
"Ok. Be careful and come back early." Her mother said, waving at Kagome's back.  
  
She was answered by the slam of the door.  
  
Smiling her mother thought. 'My daughter is growing up.' 


	3. Why all the problems

**Why all the problems**

Kagome walks out the door and the intenseness of the sun immediately blinds her for a moment. "Ah...it's such a nice day today." She spends a few minutes taking in the pleasant smell of trees and flowers before continuing her walk towards Sango's house, which was not far from her house. It was midsummer, so the weather was hot and the sun shining down was fierce. Birds twittered around her and insects were buzzing in the sky, one even tried to sting her, but she swatted it away. While she was walking, the people on the streets greeted her. The people in the town all knew her because she was the only miko in their town.

As she continued walking, she heard bits of information about the ball and who was going or not going. Some people were arguing about which two ladies the king would choose.

"My daughter is going to the ball, she's probably going to become one of the brides since she's so pretty. She has extremely good manners, too, and a good personality." Bragged a random woman.

"No, my daughter will be one of the brides. Your daughter pales in comparison to my daughter. There is no chance for your daughter." Another woman said.

A whole fight began to start between the women, more and more began to join into the brawl.

Sighing, Kagome thought to herself. "Who would have thought this would happen?" And proceeded to stop the women before they began to fight. The men pulled the women back to their work and everything settled down once again. Kagome turned, walking toward Sango's house.

Nearing Sango's house, she heard a shout and then a person ran out of the house. Depending on the shape of the person it would be a woman. Kagome, shocked by the person, stopped and stared at the back of the person who had just ran out of the house. Studying the person, she saw that the person was carrying a considerably large boomerang and the hair was tied into a high ponytail.. Kagome started, realizing that the person running was Sango. She ran after Sango who was now a tiny black speck leaving behind a cloud of dust.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks to **cincygurl22** for the review. I'm trying my best, this is my first fanfic. I hope that whoever reads this will like it. The beginning is very boring and I know that, but I promise it willl be more interesting in later chapters. If there are any readers, please keep reading.


	4. That it is

**That it is**

Kagome ran after Sango, but Sango was a fast runner, so she was already far away.

"Sango, wait." She yelled. Sango just kept on running. Either she didn't hear or she just chose to ignore Kagome.

Kagome tried again. "Sango wait for me. I'm Kagome. Wait for me."

Sango stops and turns around. Kagome recognized the look on Sango's face. Sango had a pout on her face and her eyes were glistening with tears unshed. It was Sango's infamous look that she uses when she really doesn't want something. Kagome sighed inwardly and raced toward Sango huffing and puffing, thinking. 'I am really unlucky today. First it was the invitation and now it's Sango.'

Kagome stopped in front of Sango and took a deep breath before talking. "Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, truly confused because Sango hardly uses this expression.

"I received an invitation from the king to go to a ball." Sango replied, sadly.

"I did, too. I have to go to the ball, but I don't want to go."

"Neither do I, but it's mandatory. We can't do anything to stop this."

"Yeah..." Kagome mumbled. "Oh I know what to do, but..."

"Kagome, just say it already!" Sango cried.

"Okay, okay. All we have to do is be ourselves and do whatever we want at the ball. The king is bound to see our bad manners. He wouldn't want the brides to have bad manners." Kagome said smiling widely. "We should also bring some unladylike things just to freak him out."

"That's a good idea. I don't see how it will hurt, so let's try it out." Sango said. Finally relaxed and jolly again. "I'm going to go take a walk in the woods."

"No you're not. You're just looking out for demons."

Sighing, Sango said. "You know me too well."

Laughing, Kagome said. "You had your hand settled on your boomerang and you're already in your exterminator clothes, so I knew that you were getting prepared for any demons. "

Sango looked down at her clothes and boomerang and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Thanks to all the reviewers.

**Inuyashazgrl**- I'm glad that you like the story. I do have your email and you are free to email me. I'd really like to accept your offer to help me, but I really want to try to finish this story by myself, since this is my first. You could give me some criticism though. Thanks again.

**SakuraWolf26**- I hope you keep reading. =)

**Kagome Girl**- The first couple of chapters are short, but the other chapters will get longer eventually.

**RCRhyo15**- Thanks for the idea of writing in a notepad. I'm doing just that at night now. I'm a visual person, too, so I like stories to have visuals. I'll add that in soon.

**Babli16**- LOL, you're the third person to ask for longer chappies. They will be long soon enough.

Sayonara for now.


	5. AU

Author's note:

Hello to my readers. I'm not going to update anymore. Sorry. I thought this through and i don't want to continue this story. i guess you could say i got bored of the idea, but if you want me to tell you how this story was going to be i could write one last chapter with the story in a shortened form. Tell me what you think about that. sorry again and thanks to my reviewers.


	6. AU NOTE

Dear reviewers,

Well specifically to **earthqueen11492**, if anybody wants to use my idea then just review to me. in the review i want to know how different or how similar it is going to be to my story. if it's different i'm going to write out the plot. if nobody reviews then i'll just delete this story. if anybody reviews, i would like to know if my plot is bad or good in details, truthfully. i want your opinions, not fake ones.

Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
